Our Song
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: Just a short songfic. Clois.


**Title:** Our Song

**Author:** Edel

**Disclaimer:** Eh, no! They're not mine.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None really…

**Summary:** Do I actually need to write one? Just a short songfic. Feedback is love! The song is 'Contagious' by Acceptance.

* * *

Lois shifted on the couch again. She rolled her eyes at Clark from her position on the couch.

"God, how can you find that entertaining?" she muttered, pushing herself up into a sitting position. He paused in throwing the small ball against the wall and glanced up at her. For the past hour or so, they had been sitting about in the loft. Well, Lois lay on the couch while she made Clark sit on the dusty floor while leaning against the couch.

"This place is so boring!" she grumbled. He sighed tiredly. It wasn't the first time she had said it that day.

"Why did you come here then if it's so boring?" he asked. She hesitated in answering. He smirked and continued tossing the ball against the wall.

"Hey!" he protested as she snatched the ball away before it could bounce back into his hands. She now wore a smirk as he glared at her and got to his feet, dusting his jeans in the process. He moved towards her, but she darted out of reach.

"Lois!" he growled as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't make me tickle you!"

"You wouldn't!" she gasped. He raised an eyebrow. He had recently found out _exactly_ where she was ticklish, and proudly held the title of being the only person to know that detail. "Fine. Here's your stupid ball," she said, throwing it to him. She let out a sigh as she collapsed onto the couch.

"It's too quiet here!" Lois complained, her gaze sweeping the room. She stood when she noticed something. Clark watched as she walked over to where she discovered…his old radio.

"Ooh! Music!" she squealed. She skipped back to the couch and placed the radio on the small table. "You know what we need to find, Smallville?"

"What?"

"Our song," she stated with a smile. "No no no, not in that way," she hurriedly added when she saw Clarks' face, "a best friend's song." She paused. "I mean, we _are_ best friends, right?"

"I'd like to think so," Clark said, smiling. She beamed.

"Great!" She turned her attention to the old radio. "Okay, whatever song comes on the radio when I turn it on, that'll be our song, okay? And you better not have it set to a country radio station!" She switched it on. She glanced up at Clark when she recognised one of the dj's from her favourite station. "Smallville, I'm impressed." She was cut short by a song starting over the airwaves. She glanced around uncomfortably at the slow beat.

"Well, um…" she trailed off, her hand reaching for the dial to change the station. She halted as she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up at Clark in surprise. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Wordlessly, she nodded, placing her small hand in his. He brought them to the centre of the loft.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell you I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you_

They placed their bodies close together, Clark putting his hand on her lower back while Lois rest her hand on his shoulder. They swayed together to the music.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously _

Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you with first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
To take a hold of you

Somewhere between the start of the song and now, Lois found herself resting her head on Clark's chest. She gazed silently at their closely entwined hands.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

Lois closed her eyes and wrapped both her arms around Clark's waist, unaware that he was doing the same thing to her. Her eyes momentarily opened as she felt him rest his head on hers but she closed them again, breathing in the scent of home.

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?_

A burst of light made Lois eyes open with a start. She drew her head away from Clark's chest, and turned her gaze to him. He stared down at her. The moment seemed to last forever, neither breaking their gaze. They both unwittingly felt something between them in that moment. They looked away as the chorus started up again for the last time.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

They continued to sway together as the music faded, their eyes shut and wearing looks of content that would never exist outside this moment.

* * *

Martha sighed in satisfaction, her camera clutched in her hands. When the flash went off, she knew for sure that she had been caught. But somehow, she had managed to escape the barn without grabbing their attention. She already knew where she was going to put the picture when it was framed. _Better make extra copies,_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
